


How Wonderful Life Is

by StarrySummers04



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bottom Taron Egerton, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Taron Egerton, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Richard Madden, Unsafe Sex, but they're both clean and Taron's already pregnant, no beta we die like men, they both have filthy mouths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Taron finds out some life changing news but with the support of his boyfriend and their incredible friends and family, he can cope with anything.I've decided to compile my series into a multiple chapter fic instead.
Relationships: David Furnish/Elton John, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. 20th January 2020

(20th January 2020)

“I’m really really sorry about the late hour, honestly, I am but I didn’t know who else to go to.” Taron rambled. Elton looked at him incredulously.

“Taron, it’s freezing outside so why don’t you come in and then we can discuss why you felt the need to disturb me at 12.36am.” Elton replied after a quick glance at his watch. Taron looked as though he was nearly in tears and Elton couldn’t have that. Anyone who knew Taron was well aware that he was an emotional person but for something to have him crying on a doorstep after midnight must’ve had quite an effect on the young actor. Elton led Taron through the house, even though the Welshman already knew where to go, having been here enough over the course of filming Rocketman and all the months since. Once in the living room, Elton guided Taron to sit down beside him and wrapped his arms around the young man that he’d become so fond of since the day they’d met on the set of Kingsman. Taron broke down sobbing almost immediately.

Elton still had no idea what any of this was about but assumed that it must be bad based on how rattled Taron was. “Now, are you going to tell me what all of this is about?” Elton asked when Taron’s sobbing had subsided. Taron pulled himself away from the musician and looked to be trying to compose himself before speaking.

“It’s stupid, I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Taron whispered.

“Anything that gets you so upset and worked up clearly isn’t stupid.”

“I wouldn’t have said upset.” Taron stated. “Overwhelmed is probably a better word.” Taron kept trying to stall, even though nothing was going to deter Elton John from finding out exactly what it was he wanted to know.

“Taron, explain the situation later, preferably in the morning and get to the point right now so we can both go to bed.” Elton pressed, standing up.

“I’m pregnant.” Taron blurted. Elton sat back down beside him immediately. He’d not been expecting that news.

“Are you sure?” Elton checked, it sounded ridiculous to his own ears but he didn’t want Taron panicking about something that he didn’t need to. Taron took something out of his pocket and handed it to Elton, it was a positive pregnancy test.

“I’m sure.” Taron sniffled. Elton pulled him in for another hug.

“This is the most amazing news, I’m not even upset that you disturbed me for this. When did you find out?”

“Elton? What’s going on? Who was at the door?” David asked, coming down the stairs in his robe. He looked up and noticed Taron sat on the sofa and the pregnancy test.

“Hi, Taron.” David smiled, looking unsure.

“Hi.” Taron replied, meekly.

“When did you find out?” Elton repeated.

“About half an hour before I came here. I’ve been feeling shit all week, throwing up, back and stomach ache, the odd cravings, food I normally like not tasting right. It was only when I added it all up in my head that I thought ‘Shit, maybe I’m pregnant’ and since I’ve not been able to sleep recently, I just decided to go and get a test to take immediately and here I am.” Taron explained.

“Congratulations.” David smiled.

“Wait, I’m the first person you wanted to tell?” Elton checked, astounded.

“Of course you are. My mam isn’t going to be happy about it, that’s for sure.” Taron laughed.

“As wonderful as this is, can I suggest that we all go to bed as it’s nearly 1am and then revisit this in the morning?” David suggested, mimicking his husband’s earlier words. Taron nodded. He might sleep better here, with someone else in the house. He missed Richard like crazy and never slept well when they were apart. He knew that Elton and David would understand, surely after having been together for as long as they have, over 25 years, it would be difficult to be away from one another for long periods of time. He and Richard had only been together for about 18 months. Taron took Elton’s hand and allowed himself to be led to the guest room where both Elton and David pressed a kiss to his forehead before bidding him goodnight.

“Sleep well.” Elton wished.

* * *

Taron found himself waking up far too soon the next morning considering the time he’d rudely knocked on Elton and David’s door. It was 7.30am and Taron could hear the tell tale sounds of Zachary and Elijah running around outside his door. “Boys, please try to be quiet, Taron is asleep.” The Welshman heard David request. It seemed as though they both got louder when David said that though.

“Have you forgotten how much everyone loves Taron? They’re going to be noisier now to see if they can get him to wake up and spend time with them.” Elton laughed. David sighed and went downstairs to go and start breakfast.

“Boys go downstairs with your papa.” Elton instructed.

“Yes, dad.” Zachary frowned, taking Elijah’s hand in his and almost pulling the poor boy down the stairs. 

Elton gently knocked on the door of the guest room and waited a few moments before opening it. He hadn’t knocked any louder as he didn’t want to disturb Taron if the man was still asleep but based on his comment the previous night, well earlier that morning, really, about not sleeping well without Richard by his side, Elton figured it was safe to assume that Taron would already be awake. Elton smiled gently and Taron responded with a tired smile. “Thanks for last night, or should I say this morning.” Taron joked.

“Anything you need, I’ll be here you know that.” Elton assured. Taron just smiled again. “How did you sleep?”

“Much better than I have in a while. I think just knowing someone else is in the house made me feel better.”

“It’s not much longer until Richard is home now, is it?” Elton checked.

“About 2 weeks.”

“How do you feel about telling him?”

“Honestly, I think he’s going to be thrilled. The issue is going to be keeping this from him until he gets home because I’m not telling him that I’m pregnant over video chat. He deserves me to tell him properly.” Taron replied.

“I think you’re going to have to tell him over video chat, Taron. That man loves you and can read you like a book, he will know that something is different.” Elton advised. “Now, why don’t you come downstairs and get some breakfast. I know that Zachary and Elijah can’t wait to see you.”


	2. 4 weeks, 6 days

(20th January 2020 - 4 weeks, 6 days)

After Elton had left, Taron quickly got out of bed and put back on the rest of the clothes he arrived in last night. Taron could not comfortably sleep in jeans so stayed in his boxers and t-shirt. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Taron was basically attacked by Zachary and Elijah who threw themselves at him for hugs. They’d come a long way since the day they’d seen him on the set of Rocketman and had been freaked out. Taron could understand why it had confused them, a lot of the clothes he wore on set weren’t exactly normal. “How are you feeling this morning, Taron?” David asked.

“Better about the situation, thank you. I slept much better and I think that has helped.” Taron smiled.

“Yeah, I’ve never slept well without Elton. You get used to it after 25 years but you and Richard haven’t been together that long so it makes sense that you’re struggling without him at the moment.” David assured.

“So, how far along are you?” Elton asked, knowing Zachary and Elijah wouldn’t really know what he was talking about, they were too busy eating their breakfast.

“I’m not too sure cos of how it’s calculated, I’d probably have to google it.” Taron admitted.

“Wait, you know the exact date of conception?” Elton asked. Taron turned bright red but nodded. Elton raised his eyebrows.

“I imagine it must be quite the story if it’s got you blushing.” David chuckled.

“You’re telling me that story.” Elton stated and Taron knew that he certainly would be telling Elton and probably David as well.

* * *

To try and keep Taron occupied all day, they took Zachary and Elijah to the zoo, the boys loved it and kept dragging Taron around to look at all of the animals. Taron really enjoyed it and knew that it would be good practice for when he and Richard had their own. He couldn’t really understand why he wasn’t nervous about telling Richard but even though they’d only been together for about 18 months, Taron felt that things were going really well. Sure, this could have happened further down the line and Taron would probably still be just as happy but the truth was that he’s pregnant now and there’s nothing he can do to change it.

Later that night, after dinner and Zachary and Elijah had gone to bed, Taron sat down with Elton and David, knowing exactly what was coming. “So, going to share how you know the exact date of conception?”

“Well, I’ve only seen Dickie once since November for about 12 hours so it was bound to have occurred then.” Taron replied.

“Yeah, but you went bright red this morning so we’re going to talk about why.” Elton continued.

"Um, well, the last time I saw Dickie was at the Golden Globes." Taron started.

"So you got a little reckless when you got back to the hotel?" David guessed.

"Not quite, I mean, we did but we didn't forget condoms when we were in the hotel." Taron continued.

"Taron, where did you have sex?" Elton demanded, jokingly. Taron looked at his feet.

"At the Globes?" David checked.

"In the bathroom." Taron nodded. Elton laughed.

"You're hardly the first couple to have sex in the bathroom at the Golden Globes. Hell, I bet you weren't even the first that night." David assured.

"It has just been too long since I'd last seen him and then we were at the ceremony for ages and then the after party was even longer. I couldn't keep my hands off him for 5 hours after 2 months of not seeing him." Taron defended, looking as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Don't worry, we're not blaming you. If that had been the situation for us then I'm sure it would have been similar." Elton smiled, wrapping an arm around Taron.

"I just really miss him." Taron sniffled.

“Of course you do.” David sympathised. He’d been with Elton for long enough to know how horrible it was when you were apart for too long. 

“Let’s google how far along you should be, I’m really excited about this!” Elton exclaimed. Taron just laughed and got his phone out of his pocket, Elton couldn’t do it because he didn’t own a phone. Taron looked through a couple of websites before looking back at Elton and David who had both moved so that they were sat next to each other but still sat with Taron.

“What does it say?” David asked. It had been different when they’d had Zachary and Elijah as they were born via surrogate. It was so exciting for it to be Taron that was pregnant. Elton was now 72 and had known lots of people when they were pregnant but this was so different.

“I’m nearly 5 weeks along. Apparently I was 3 weeks pregnant the date the baby was conceived. How the fuck is that worked out?” Taron asked. Elton and Davis shook their heads, they had no idea either. “I can’t wait to tell Richard.” Taron admitted. He knew that in his position, a lot of people would be worried to tell their partner that they were unexpectedly pregnant but not Taron. He hoped Richard would be thrilled but knew no matter what, his boyfriend would support him.

“How are you planning to tell him?” David asked.

“You’re going to have to tell him over video chat because he will be able to tell that there’s something you’re not telling him. You know what he’s like.” Elton reminded.

“I didn’t have any solid plans, or any plans at all but I have no idea.” Taron laughed.

“I’ll probably call him before I go to bed but audio not video. It’s been a long day and he will definitely know that there’s something going on. I’m still coming to terms with it.” Taron explained, it would definitely take him a lot longer than 24 hours to come to terms with what was going on.

“Of course, but everything is going to be absolutely fine. You and Richard will be amazing parents.” Elton smiled.

“Thank you.” Taron blushed. He still got all shy whenever anyone complimented him.

“We’ll let you go and call him since it’s after 10 here.” David smiled.


	3. 5 weeks, 1 day

(22nd January 2020 - 5 weeks, 1 day)

Richard has always been able to tell when there is something going on with Taron, that’s just how their relationship is and has always been. So, when during their most recent video call, Taron was being quite shy and yeah, he normally was, but not with Richard. Taron seemed quite lethargic, he didn’t usually spend their whole video chat in bed. Unless they were having sex, but Taron was half asleep and it was the middle of the day back home in the UK. Richard was only in the Canary Islands but it was still too far. Taron never sleeps in the middle of the day unless he’s jetlagged. They’d spent the last 10 minutes talking aimlessly about random things, Richard was sharing funny stories from the set of The Eternals, but all it did was remind Taron of the fact that he was alone here, and he had a pretty big bombshell to drop on his poor, unsuspecting boyfriend. Although, it wasn’t Taron’s fault that they’d both been too drunk to remember to use a condom after celebrating Taron’s Golden Globe win.

“I really miss you, Dickie.” Taron breathed.

“I miss you, too, T. Of course I do, I love you. Now, are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?” Richard asked.

“I just miss you so much. I haven’t seen you since the Golden Globes and that was a couple of weeks ago and wasn’t exactly for very long since you had to disappear back to the UK and then the Canary Islands.” Taron pouted, tears welling in his eyes again.

“Taron, why is this bothering you so much? We both know the realities of our jobs and I’ll be back home soon, 2 more weeks and this is over.” Richard asked, Taron was normally quite emotional but this was a bit much, even for him.

“I guess because I’ve never had this before and I’m far too in love with you.” Taron offered but he refused to make eye contact with his boyfriend. **Because I googled it and I just found out I’m 5 weeks pregnant,** was what Taron really wanted to say.

“No, there’s something you’re not telling me.” Richard stated. He could read Taron like an open book, nothing got past him where his boyfriend was concerned.

“I’ve not been sleeping very well so I’ve been staying at Elton’s and it’s been helping a little. We’re doing something everyday and I’m so tired by the time we get back. I just wanted to see your face cos we’ve only spoken over the phone for the last few days.” Taron replied. Richard still wasn’t buying it even though Taron did make eye contact this time, it wasn’t for long enough to be convincing.

“How is everyone back home?” Richard asked, deciding Taron might drop his guard if Richard backed off a bit.

“They’re good. I need to go and see my mam soon, she’s on my back about not seeing enough of me. You think she’d be busy with Mari and Rosie, but that’s not good enough apparently.” Taron laughed.

“Well, you are her eldest, so she’s bound to be protective. Or don’t you remember the first time you introduced me to your mam?” Richard laughed.

“She loves you!” Taron pointed out.

“She does now. She was very hesitant the first time she met me.”

“Just because you’ve been linked to quite a few women in the past and no one knew you were bi. You can’t blame her for being protective.” Taron smiled.

“I don’t blame her, I know how lucky I am to have you.” Richard gushed. Taron smiled brightly at him, trying not to burst into tears at how happy Richard’s words made him.

“I’m the lucky one, anyway, I think I’m going to try and get over to see her in the next couple of weeks, maybe spend a few more days with Elton before going to see her.” Taron said.

“That sounds nice, I wish I could come with you.” Richard sighed. There was nothing he wanted more than to be at home with Taron curled up in his arms, but hopefully, it wouldn’t be too much longer before he would get to go home and do exactly that. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Richard asked again.

“I’m just tired and not sleeping well, I told you.” Taron replied, defensively. Richard knew pushing any further wouldn’t be productive so he decided to drop it for now.

“Okay, look, I’m going to have to go now, T. Trust me, I don’t want to, I’d rather spend all day talking to you and looking at your face.” Richard sighed. Taron looked dejected and Richard wanted more than anything to make that smile return to his boyfriend’s face. “I love you, Taron.” Richard smiled, gently.

“I love you, too.” Taron replied.

“Bye”

“Bye”

* * *

Taron got up from the comfortable bed and went downstairs where he knew Elton and David were. He didn’t want to be on his own right now, it just reminded him of how far away Richrd was, when he wanted him by his side. He wanted to tell Richard about the baby and if the Scotsman had kept on pushing then Taron probably would have told him but it’s not fair to tell him over video chat, it was the sort of news that you deserved to be told in person. Elton wasn’t wrong about Richard being able to tell when there was something wrong with Taron, the Welshman knew it but it was more difficult when being confronted with it.

“So, how did Richard take the news?” Elton asked as soon as Taron entered the room.

“I didn’t tell him.” Taron replied.

“Really?” David added.

“It wasn’t easy but I kept telling him that I’m tired cos I’ve not been sleeping well due to missing him. It’s not a lie.” Taron explained.

“Do you think he bought it?” David continued.

“No.” Elton stated.

“What makes you say that, love?”

“He’s just texted me.” Elton said, offering his phone to Taron.

_Richard: Hi, I just wanted to ask you if everything is okay with Taron? He seemed off whilst we were talking tonight and whilst I do believe he’s telling me the truth about what’s wrong, I think there’s more to it than he’s saying._

Taron gave a watery smile. That man knew him so well.


	4. 5 weeks, 5 days

(26th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 5 days)

A few days later, Richard turned up on Elton’s doorstep, mirroring the way Taron had done it when he had just found out about the baby, but Richard decided to wait until a human hour which impressed Elton. “What time did you get back?” Elton asked, opening the door wider so that Richard could come in.

“About 2am, I went home and dropped off my bags and slept a bit before showering and coming here. There’s just the last bit of shooting to do, but in London.” Richard replied. Elton glanced at the clock and it was 9.30am.

“Why didn’t you come straight here?” Elton asked.

“Becasue it was 2am and I didn’t want to disturb anyone, especially Taron as he said he’s not been sleeping well.” Richard explained. Elton smiled at that, Richard must have been desparate to get to his boy, especially since Taron was obviously keeping something from him, so Elton appreciated that Richard had waited until a decent hour. Elton was so glad that Richard and Taron had found each other, they deserved all of the happiness that they brought each other. Elton was still surprised that Taron had managed to keep his pregnancy from his boyfriend until he could tell him in person.

* * *

When Richard entered the room, Taron was curled up on his side and still fast asleep. Richard was so glad that even though he’d been away, Taron was still able to get some sleep. He knew Taron had been struggling to sleep without him and the baby wouldn’t be helping. Richard moved over to the bed and knelt down beside it, reaching out a hand to stroke Taron’s cheek. “Is it that time already?” Taron slurred without opening his eyes but leaning into the hand on his face.

“I’m afraid so.” Richard drawled, making his accent thicker on purpose.

“Give me five minutes.” Taron replied, rolling over. Richard smiled, waiting for Taron to clock on. Taron lay there for another 30 seconds before figuring out what he’d heard. “DICKIE!” He exclaimed, rolling over again and into the waiting arms of his boyfriend. Richard eagerly joined their lips and allowed himself to be pulled on top of Taron. What he wasn’t expecting, were the tears that began to fall. Which, thinking back, Richard didn’t know why he hadn’t expected Taron to cry, his boyfriend was very sensitive and that was well known.

“Oh, Taron.” He sighed, pulling away from the kiss so that they could breathe.

“I missed you so much.” Taron cried, holding tighter to Richard.

“I missed you too, love. I’m so sorry that you’ve barely seen me recently. I’m back now though, last couple weeks of filming but they’re going to be done here in London.” Richard felt awful that Taron was getting so upset, not really understanding why, even though he knew that his boyfriend was a bit more sensitive than others, but this was more than it usually was. Richard could cry himself at how emotional Taron was getting. There was a knock on the door and Elton poked his head through, probably heard Taron’s exclamation and maybe the crying.

“Is everything okay in here?” He asked, looking at the tears streaming down Taron’s cheeks.

“Richard’s back, so everything’s great.” Taron smiled, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Richard still tried to hold his boyfriend tighter, even though he would start cutting off his air soon. Elton smiled fondly at the couple and then left, knowing they needed their privacy.

“Shall we go home?” Richard asked.

“Later. You just got here and therefore, aren’t allowed to let go of me yet.” Taron answered.

“Let’s get more comfortable, then.” Richard offered, still holding Taron’s hand but rearranging himself so that he was laying down on the bed, slightly propped up by the headboard. Taron curled himself into Richard’s side, half laying on top of his boyfriend. He would love to go home right now and have sex, but this closeness meant more to him than anything. Taron just lay silently, enjoying being in his boyfriend’s arms again.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on with you now?” Richard asked a little bit later.

“Um, can we go home and then I’ll tell you?” Taron requested.

“Love, you're worrying me.” Richard stated, frowning.

“I know, but please trust me when I say that everything is okay.” Taron smiled.

“Okay. Let’s go home.” 

Taron quickly packed his bag, sneakily putting the pregnancy test in without Richard noticing. Richard picked up clothes and Taron’s phone charger, passing them to the Welshman as Taron could be very particular about how his things were packed. Once Taron was ready to go, they headed downstairs where Elton and David were sat watching Zachary and Elijah playing outside. “Leaving already?” Elton checked.

“Yeah, thank you so much for letting me stay whilst Richard was away. I wouldn’t have slept half as well in our flat by myself.” Taron smiled as Elton pulled him into a hug.

“I hope telling him goes well.” Elton whispered. David also gave Taron a brief hug and shook Richard’s hand before the couple left. Zachary and Elijah had shouted their goodbyes from the garden, too busy playing to come in and say it. 

Richard drove them back home, only 30 minutes away from their flat. They had been discussing potentially moving into a house at some point, it looked like that would be happening much sooner that expected. Elton would be pleased, there were a number of houses available near him and he was trying to persuade the couple to move closer to him so when they were all in town, they could see each other more. They had the radio on but neither of them were listening to what was being played or said. Richard was really nervous, he had no idea what Taron was about to tell him and that made him very nervous, although he was sure Taron wasn’t going to break up with him. “So, are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you?” Richard asked as soon as the door had shut behind them.

“You’re not wasting any time, are you, Dickie?”

“Something’s been bothering you and I want to ease that burden, love.” Richard sighed.

“I love you so much.” Taron smiled.

“I love you, too, but that doesn’t tell me what’s going on with you.” Richard pushed. Taron stood up straighter and looked Richard in the eye.

“I’m pregnant.” Taron said, sounding much more confident than he felt. Richard crossed moved from where he was stood and pulled Taron into a searing kiss before falling to his knees and pressing a kiss to Taron’s still flat stomach. Taron smiled down at his boyfriend, pulling him up off the floor and into another kiss. It didn't take long for Richard to put his hands on Taron's ass and guide his boyfriend to their bedroom.


	5. 5 weeks, 5 days (Explicit)

(26th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 5 days)

The kissing quickly grew heated, much like it normally did when the couple had spent any amount of time away from each other - it was certainly what had led to this situation, too eager to be together that they’d elected against using a condom since they didn’t have one at the time, they’d spent the rest of the night in bed once they’d got to the hotel too (although they’d used protection once it was available). Richard’s hands found their way to Taron’s ass and they pulled away from their kiss to begin taking their clothes off. Shirts were first, ending up on the floor in the hallway, lips immediately connecting again once they didn’t have to separate, Richard’s hands finding their way to Taron’s ass again. When Taron was pushed up against the wall, the Scotsman decided maybe it was time to move it to the bedroom. Richard kept his lips connected to Taron’s as they moved through to the bedroom and he gently pushed Taron until he was laying down on the bed, climbing on top of his boyfriend. Taron eagerly reached for Richard’s belt and undid it, then unfastening his jeans and trying to pull them down. Richard laughed into Taron’s mouth and separated them again so he could pull down the sweatpants Taron was wearing as well as removing his own so they were only in their underwear, deciding to remove those as well, there was no point in leaving them on when they needed to come off at some point anyway. Taron spead his legs, allowing Richard to settle between them and join their lips again. He’d been without this for too long, 3 weeks was far too long, even though they’d been apart for longer. “I wish I’d known you were coming home early, I would’ve stayed here last night and prepared myself. And you could’ve woken me up when you got home.” Taron stated.

“But you know how much I love fingering you open before I can fill you up with my cock.” Richard whispered. Taron moaned as they gently grinded against each other. 

“Dickie, please.” Taron whined. Richard answered by wrapping his hand around both of their lengths and jerking them slowly. Taron knew exactly what Richard was wanting him to do. “Please.”

“Please what? If you don’t tell me then I have no idea what you want.” Richard teased, letting go of them both and reaching into the bedside table for lube and a condom.

“You don’t need to use a condom, Dickie,” Taron pointed out. “It’s not like I can get any more pregnant.”

“Fuck.” Richard growled, dropping the condom back into the drawer and moving back over to Taron to pull him into a filthy kiss. Taron broke the kiss moments later.

“I want you to finger me, get me nice and ready before you split me open with your cock.” Taron whispered.

“Fuck, I’ve missed how filthy your mouth is.” Richard commented. Taron smiled, cheekily.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth before you finger me or are we getting straight to it?” Taron asked, smirking.

“As much as I would love to fuck that filthy mouth, we’ve been apart for too long and I need to be inside you.” Richard replied, opening the lube and slicking up his first finger before beginning to press it inside Taron.

“Works for me.” Taron moaned, letting his legs fall open wider. Richard gently thrust his finger in and out, numerous times as Taron whined and writhed. “Dickie, I need more.” Richard curled his finger to make Taron scream before slicking up another finger and gently pressing it inside. Taron let out a breathy whine and tried to press down on Richard’s fingers more as the Scotsman was going so slow. “Please, please.” Taron breathed. Richard thrust his fingers in and out repeatedly, scissoring them to stretch his boyfriend and curling his fingers to hit Taron’s prostate. Taron screamed out again, Richard had always loved just how vocal Taron is during sex - you always knew exactly how good he felt. Richard stretched him out a bit more before pulling out and slicking up the third finger, much to Taron’s protest. He stopped his whining when Richard put three fingers inside him. Richard didn’t want to draw this out too much longer, he was achingly hard himself and needed release soon. His hand just wasn’t good enough. “Dickie, please, please fuck me, fuck me, please.” Taron begged.

“Okay, love, okay.” Richard breathed, removing his fingers from Taron and grabbing the lube for the last time. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to ride you.” Taron smirked, moving from where he was laying and encouraging Richard to lie down as he straddled his boyfriend’s lap. Taron took the lube from Richard and applied it to Richard’s cock before sinking himself down on Richard in one go. Richard would normally take it slower, sink into Taron inch by inch but clearly his boyfriend was gagging for it. Taron lifted himself up so that Richard slipped out nearly all of the way before thrusting back down, adjusting the angle slightly each time until Richard was hitting his prostate dead on every time. “Oh, fuck!” Taron exclaimed. They tried to join their lips in a heated kiss but ended up with Richard panting and Taron moaning into each other’s mouths. Since it had been too long since they’d last done this by their own terms, and Taron hadn’t cum since the last time he’d been with Richard due to not feeling very well, the Welshman could feel his own orgasm approaching at an alarming speed. “Dickie, I’m gonna cum.” He warned.

“That’s okay, love, cum for me.” Richard panted.

“Oh, fuck, Dickie, right there, yeah, fuck, AH!” Taron rambled as his release hit him so hard he almost blacked out.

“Fuck, Taron, you feel so good, so tight.” Richard moaned, his own release following soon after Taron’s due to the tight spasming of Taron’s hole around his cock. Richard came inside his boyfriend, savouring the feeling, loving that he didn’t have to use protection and could feel Taron properly. Taron lifted himself up until Richard slipped out and groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cum running out of him. Taron moved himself to lay beside Richard, not bothering to go to the bathroom and clean himself up yet, he wanted to cuddle. He curled himself into Richard’s side, arm around his shoulder as he allowed himself to bask in the feeling of having his boyfriend back by his side again.


	6. 5 weeks, 5 days

(26th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 5 days)

Laying in bed after the mindblowing round of reunion sex they’d just had, Richard had several questions but waited until Taron had caught his breath to start asking. “I’ve missed you so much.” Taron breathed.

“Are you sure you didn’t miss the sex?”

“I can miss both.” Taron smiled. Richard couldn’t help but smile too, he’d missed having sex with Taron as well as the man himself.

“So, how long have you known about the baby?” Richard asked, not able to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

“About a week. I would have told you sooner but didn’t think I should tell you over video chat. I wanted to tell you in person. It was the most difficult secret to keep, too. You know me so well and I could’ve cried with how concerned you were that I wasn’t quite myself. Elton and David expected me to tell you on the first day, and were then surprised every day that went by without me telling you.” Taron explained.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you found out.” Richard sighed.

“I know what you’re like, if I said that I thought I was pregnant, you would have got on the first plane back just to be by my side and I couldn’t let you do that. It’s only been a week, you’ve not missed much.” Taron explained, snuggling closer against his boyfriend.

“Does anyone know?” Richard asked.

“What do you mean?” Taron asked, brain still not back online.

“Does anyone else know that you’re pregnant?” Richard laughed, loving how well fucked Taron was.

“Elton and David. I went to see Elton when I found out, feeling slightly panicked. He helped me feel better about it and David was there too, besides I’d never ask Elton to keep anything from his husband.” Taron explained.

“How far along are you? I know the baby was conceived during our crazy time at the Golden Globes, that was the last time we were together and I like to think you would have told me before now if you were 4 months along. Considering the week away for your 30th birthday was the last time we were together before the Golden Globes and that was back in November.” Richard rambled.

“I’m definitely not 4 months along. You would be able to see if I was, I’m sure.” Taron laughed. “I’ve not done anything yet, I need to contact a midwife and make an appointment but I didn’t want to do that until you could be here with me. I had to google it cos I don’t know how conception works so I’m 5 weeks along.” Taron explained.

“You waited for me?” Richard checked.

“Of course I did, we’re in this together.” Taron smiled.

“Does anyone know?” Richard asked.

“What do you mean?” Taron asked, brain still not back online.

“Does anyone else know that you’re pregnant?” Richard laughed, loving how blissed out Taron was.

"Elton and David. I was alone when I took the test and as soon as it said positive, I rushed over to him, needing to talk to someone. It was something like 12.30am." Taron admitted.

"I'm sorry." Richard apologised again. Taron pulled him in for another kiss.

When they got out of bed, Richard led Taron through for a shower, where he proceeded to get on his knees and kiss Taron’s flat stomach before he blew Taron. Once his boyfriend was relaxed, they washed off and got out of the shower. “Do we have any food?” Richard asked as he was getting dressed again.

“Um, I don’t know. I was with Elton for a week so anything fresh probably needs to be thrown in the bin. Tinned stuff will be fine.” Taron smiled, tiredly. He had been feeling so tired with everything going on and now he’d had 2 orgasms in the space of 20 minutes, he was still waiting for his brain to come back online.

“Do you want to come shopping with me? Or shall I go alone?” Richard questioned.

“I’ve not seen you in a couple of weeks, what makes you think I’m leaving your side?” Taron checked. Richard pulled Taron in for a quick kiss.

“Right, we’ll go out and get something to eat before going shopping.” Richard suggested. Taron smiled as he finished getting dressed.

* * *

When they were ready, they left the house, hand in hand and stopped at a nearby cafe for a light brunch before carrying on their way and going to the supermarket. They were well aware that they were probably being followed by the press but they hadn’t cared about that since announcing their relationship over 6 months ago. All you were going to see was a couple that were happy and in love. It never took them long to go shopping, they just chose a mixture of what they most wanted to eat and what they should eat, having checked what they still had at home first. Taron couldn’t stop smiling the whole time they were out, hardly letting go of Richard’s hand. “I love you, Dickie.” Taron smiled, as they walked home. Richard stopped in the middle of the street and pulled Taron into a chaste kiss. The picture of them kissing was online by the time they made it home 10 minutes later, Elton sent them a copy from David's phone.

_David: You’re both too adorable! I take it Richard took the news well? - EHJ_

Instead of replying to the text, Taron decided to call Elton. “So, I was right? It went well?” Elton asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“Yeah, it went really well. He got straight on his knees and kissed my stomach.” Taron smiled.

“And then you had sex.” Elton stated.

“Yeah.” Taron agreed.

“I’m so glad he reacted well - not that I thought he wouldn’t. No matter what I had every faith that he would support you.” Elton smiled, even though Taron couldn’t see it. He was so thrilled that Taron and Richard had hit it off so well, they’d met because of him. Because of him, they were going to have a baby. Richard came back into the room after putting away their shopping and Taron put the phone on speaker.

“How are you, Elton? I didn’t exactly stop to say hello.” Richard asked, feeling kind of bad, but he needed to get Taron home and find out what was going on.

“Everything is good here, we’ve had a lovely week - Zachary and Elijah miss Taron already but David and I continually told them that he wasn’t staying forever. Maybe you could move closer now that you’re having a baby, you’ll probably need a house.” Elton rambled.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Richard commented.

“Right, I’m going to let you both get away, I’m sure you’ve got lots of plans to discuss and I’ve got two boys to keep entertained. Love to you both.”

“Bye.” Taron and Richard said at the same time.

The couple didn’t actually discuss any plans that day, they just wanted to bask in the enjoyment of being together again.


	7. 5 weeks, 6 days

(27th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 6 days)

“I’ve been thinking about going to see my mam.” Taron announced that morning at breakfast.

“Okay, I take it you’re planning on telling her about the baby?” Richard asked.

“I can’t not tell her. She’s my mam and I tell her everything.” Taron replied.

“Yeah, we don’t have to tell my parents yet. I didn’t tell them we were dating until we’d been together for 6 months so…” Richard trailed off. His parents had been really unhappy about that. Taron had told him mam about a month into the relationship.

“They will kill you if you wait until I’m 6 months pregnant.” Taron warned.

“I’m not planning on waiting that long to tell them! Maybe wait until after you’ve had the first scan and then we can show them the ultrasound.” Richard commented. “When are you wanting us to make the trip to Aberystwyth?” 

“This week? I know you have the rest of the week off and I’d rather you were there with me.” Taron suggested.

“Of course I’ll come with you. Call your mam and see when it would be best for us to come.” Richard smiled. He had a good relationship with his boyfriend’s mam, which he was very pleased about as she hadn’t been keen on him at the beginning. Taron nodded and excused himself from the table. “I didn’t mean right now!” Richard called after him.

“I’ve had enough, Dickie. I need to get this over and done with. I’m really nervous.” Taron explained. Richard accepted this and got up, pressing a gentle kiss to Taron’s lips before shooing him out of the kitchen to call his mam whilst Richard cleaned up from breakfast. Taron went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed before calling Christine.

“Hi baby.” Christine greeted.

“Hey mam, how is everyone?” Taron asked.

“We’re all good. Rosie and Mari are at school, they’re doing well, enjoying their lessons. I’ve been baking again, made some cookies for the girls when they return from school. Now, why haven’t you called me in a while? It’s not difficult to pick up the phone and I haven’t heard from you in a week and a half.” Christine scolded.

“I’m sorry, mam. Stuff’s been happening.” Taron replied.

“Not an answer.” 

“Look, do you have any time off this week? Richard and I have been thinking of coming over for a couple of days to see you and the girls.” Taron avoided answering, lightly stroking his stomach that had become less flat but wasn’t yet obvious as a baby bump.

“Why don’t you come tomorrow? I’ve got the rest of the week off and even though the girls will be at school during the day, I can spend some time with you. I haven’t seen you since you took us all to the Golden Globes.” Christine suggested.

“That would be great, mam. Dickie has the rest of the week off, too. Not much longer now, a couple of weeks filming here in London and then he’s done and we can spend some time together before we both get swept up in other projects.” Taron replied.

“I can’t wait to see you again. And Richard, too.” Christine said.

“Me either, mam. I’m gonna go and arrange us coming with Dickie. See you tomorrow, bye.” Taron agreed.

“Bye.”

Taron walked back into the main room where Richard was lounging on the sofa, reading something on his laptop, but immediately put it down and opened his arms for Taron to climb into his lap. “So when are we going?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Okay, it’s a 5 hour drive so do you want to set off tonight, get so far and sleep before going the rest of the way or just drive continuously tomorrow?” Richard asked, he would probably be the one driving as that was what they preferred but right now, Taron’s comfort was the most important thing.

“I’d rather we just set off early in the morning and get there some time after dinner. We’ll need to stop for food and I bet I’ll need to go to the bathroom like 10 times.” Taron smiled. He couldn’t wait to see his mam again.

* * *

(28th January 2020 - 6 weeks)

Taron woke up and had to go to the bathroom to throw up, this wasn’t usual. So far, he’d had minimal morning sickness but it probably had something to do with his nerves. When Taron had finished throwing up, he flushed the toilet before using it and then washing his hands and brushing his teeth. He went past the mirror on his way back to bed and to Taron’s surprise, there was a slight bump. He’d not noticed that before and neither had Richard - Taron was sure it hadn’t been there the night before. He then climbed back in bed as it was only 6am and they weren’t planning to leave the house until 7.30am. As Taron climbed back into bed, Richard rolled over at the feeling of the bed dipping. “Is everything okay?” He asked, groggily.

“Everything’s fine, just morning sickness.” Taron smiled.

“How are you smiling at that?” Richard asked, incredulously, probably looking much more awake than he felt.

“Because we’re having a baby and I’m so happy and excited about it.” Taron explained, beaming the entire time.

“I’m so glad it’s not making you miserable.” Richard commented, pulling Taron in for a kiss. Taron pulled away from the kiss and guided Richard’s hand to his stomach.

“Dickie, I have a slightly noticeable bump.” He added. Richard ripped the covers away from Taron and slid down the bed until he was eye level with Taron’s now slightly there bump.

“I love you, I love you so fucking much.” Richard breathed, pressing a kiss to the bump. Taron didn’t know if his boyfriend was speaking to him or the baby, but he didn’t care, Richard loved both of them, he knew that for sure.

The couple got dressed comfortably, having packed yesterday after calling and making an appointment at the hospital. They found it useful that Taron knew the exact date of conception and could say exactly when to come in for both the booking appointment and dating scan, which would be done at the same time. Richard put on his usual t-shirt and jeans with a pair of boots - he was always so stylish and Taron loved it, their son or daughter was going to be so fashionable. Taron on the other hand, put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants with trainers. They certainly didn’t look like they were going to the same place, which honestly, Taron found kind of hilarious, he doubted Richard would ever be seen in public wearing anything other than jeans or a suit. Richard went and put their bags in the car whilst Taron made them each a hot drink, a coffee for Richard and tea for himself. They’d decided to get breakfast on the way to Aberystwyth as Taron really wanted a greasy McDonald’s and Richard couldn’t say no. They sat in the car to eat and carried on their way, Taron had put together a playlist and the couple sang along to almost every song, there were a couple that Richard didn’t know but it was mainly Elton John with Queen and David Bowie thrown in. They had to stop every half an hour to an hour so that Taron could go to the bathroom. “They weren’t kidding when they say you have to go to the bathroom more often when you’re pregnant.” Richard commented.

“Well, the baby needs room to grow.” Taron said. The couple held hands as much as they could, Richard letting go when he needed to change gears or put both hands on the wheel, which wasn’t very often as they were on the motorway and could just stay at that speed for most of the journey. They stopped to get some dinner before they got to Aberystwyth, Taron had snacked for most of the journey, no road trip was complete without sweets and other crap food. It looked like an unsupervised 9 year old had been given £50. They made it to Aberystwyth at 1.40pm, all the unscheduled stops and traffic had added an hour onto the journey but they were very happy to arrive.

Taron had only just waited for Richard to stop the car when he undid his seatbelt and threw open the door, running up to the house and knocking on the door before going in. Richard laughed at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm to see him mam again and happily grabbed both of their bags, locking the car and heading towards the house. When he entered, Taron had wrapped his mam in a bear hug and she was clinging onto him just as tight. “I’ve missed you.” Taron whispered.

“I’ve missed you, too, baby. But you could’ve called.” Christine replied, shaking her head at her son’s antics and sharing a look with Richard. “Did you really leave your poor boyfriend to bring everything in by himself?”

“It’s fine, Tina. I didn’t mind.” Richard smiled. Christine shook her head and pulled away from Taron so that she could pull Richard into a hug. After Richard had put their bags in Taron’s old bedroom that they always shared whenever they stayed here, the three of them went and sat down in the main room to have a catch up. Taron sat himself on Richard’s lap, not able to be too far away from him after all the time they’d spent apart. Christine found it adorable how in love Taron was, he’d had boyfriends in the past, but the way he clearly loved Richard was new to her. Richard told Christine about his time filming The Eternals, Taron talked about the week he’d spent with Elton and how much he’d been struggling with Richard there and Christine had plenty of stories about Mari and Rosie.

“So,” Christine began when the conversation died down a little. “Are you going to tell me the real reason you’ve both come all the way to Aber to see me?”

“What do you mean, mam? I’ve not seen you in a few weeks and thought it would be nice for us to have some time together.” Taron said. Christine raised an eyebrow.

“Taron, do you really expect me to believe that? I raised you and whilst I know you’re not lying to me, there are truths you’re avoiding.” Christine pushed. Taron let out a shaky breath. Richard wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, love.” Richard assured.

“Mam, I’m pregnant.” Taron announced, avoiding eye contact with her. Christine’s eyes softened and she got up from the sofa she was sat on to pull her eldest into a hug.

“Oh, baby. How do you feel about that?”

“We’re really excited. I’m so happy.” Taron smiled, reaching out a hand for Richard to take. Christine pulled away from Taron so that she could also give Richard a hug.

“My baby is having a baby.” She whispered. Taron nodded, tears slowly beginning to fall. Neither Richard or Chritine were surprised by this - Taron cried at everything, he was very emotional on a normal day but now his hormones were going crazy it would be worse. Christine sat back on the sofa as did Richard and Taron, sitting as close as they possibly could without Taron now being sat on top of Richard.

“So, can I ask some questions?” Christine asked.

“You already are.” Taron sassed. Richard smiled at the response while Christine rolled her eyes. Very typical of Taron to say something like that.

“How far along are you?”

“About 6 weeks now, I think exactly 6 weeks.” Taron replied.

“Was this planned?”

“No, mam! Definitely not, we’ve got so much going on. I’ve got Sing 2 coming up, thankfully which is only voice work but we’ll be filming Kingsman 3 at some point so a baby kinda throws those plans out of the window.” Taron laughed, sharing a smile with Richard. Richard couldn’t resist and leaned forwards to press a brief kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“When are you going to tell your parents, Richard?” Christine continued.

“I’m not too sure, we might go and visit them when I’ve finished filming The Eternals as it’s a 7 hour drive without any stopping. It would probably take us 10 hours so we were thinking of staying for about a week.” Richard explained.

“You could always go part way and stop overnight, might be easier on both of you.” Christine suggested.

“I’d rather just get there.” Taron explained. “We need to go sooner rather than later though, can’t leave it too late.” Christin looked confused so Taron stood up and pressed his shirt tight against his stomach.

“Oh baby, you’re showing already!” Christine exclaimed, she was so excited by this news.

“I know, if I’m showing at 6 weeks, how obvious will it be at 8 weeks, or 10.” Taron dreaded.

“I promise I won’t leave it as long as I did when telling them that we were together.” Richard laughed.

“How long did you leave it?” Christine asked, she’d not yet met Richard’s parents and hadn’t heard this story. All Taron had told her was that it had gone well.

“About 6 months.” Richard admitted, wincing.

“We would have had words if you’d left it that long, Taron.” Christine warned.

“Mam, I told you a month into the relationship and by November you’d met him. We only got together in September. And now I’ve told you that I’m pregnant 6 weeks in when you’re not supposed to tell people yet.” Taron laughed.

“Thank you for telling me.” Christine smiled, pulling her son into another hug.


End file.
